


Road Trip

by StarRoseColors



Series: Dr. J. Cryptogram [2]
Category: Coraline (2009)
Genre: Gen, Road Trips, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: Coraline’s therapist makes a suggestion to get rid of her stuck feeling.
Relationships: Coraline Jones & Wybie Lovat
Series: Dr. J. Cryptogram [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114241
Kudos: 4





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from @mylemonginger: ‘Hmmm, perhaps a Coraline one? Maybe a short scene of when she finally moves out of the pink palace? Whether her whole family moves or just her is up to you!’

“I don’t know- I just feel stuck!”

Coraline Jones paced the office of one Dr. J. Cryptogram. At eighteen, she had continued to dye her hair blue, but the dragonfly hair clip had been replaced by Wybie carefully braiding her hair back. She couldn’t stand sweaters.

Or buttons.

But that was why she was here- in the pocket universe office of an interdimensional demon who, for some reason, had taken up therapy. Said demon was watching her with a considering look. “What?”

“Coraline,” Cryptogram said. She was using her delicate voice. The voice she used when she suggested an idea she wasn’t sure the other would take. “You’ve been complaining since we started meeting that you feel stuck in the Pink Palace.” Coraline rolled her eyes but nodded. “If you don’t mind me suggesting, but…Have you ever considered…moving out? You’re legally an adult. There is no need for you to stay there.”

Coraline blinked.

Then she facepalmed. “Why didn’t I think of that?!” She leaned back with a groan. “I mean, I’ve thought of it. Me and Wybie have hundreds of things we want to do around the country!” She had been saving for years…

“Then go on a road trip.” Cryptogram suggested. “See if, at the end, there’s a place you want to live there.”

Coraline relaxed. “That sounds like a good idea.” For once, there was no sarcasm. “Thanks, Doc.”

“You’re welcome, Coraline.” The small timer that they used to signal the end of their session went off then. Cryptogram made a gesture and it silenced. “That seems to be the end of our session. Think about the road trip idea.”

“I will.” Coraline grabbed her jacket and marched out of the office. For once, she wasn’t dreading returning to the Pink Palace. She opened the door that led to the real world.

Wybie Lovat was waiting outside, like always. “How’d it go?” he asked as she plopped herself down in the sidecar of his motorcycle. The Cat meowed at her unhappily from where he slept on the floor. She gave him a few scratches as an apology. “Jonesie?”

Screw thought. “Want to go on a road trip?”

**Author's Note:**

> I've moved profiles. I now take drabble prompts over at starsfics.tumblr.com.


End file.
